The planning
by xXxKitsune's LoverxXx
Summary: Kurama ask for Yuusuke's aid to make Hiei his... and he agreed.. YuusukexKurama, HieixKuwabara
1. Yuuchan agreed!

**A/N: YO!! MINNASSAAANNN!! And also to the person that's helping me in commenting my very very very first fic!! SUPASHI-BO!! **

Sankyuuuu….

Summary: Kurama asked for Yuusuke's help to make Hiei notice him…. And he agreed.

Pairing: KuramaYuusuke, HieiKuwabara

Talk

_Thought_

_**Song**_

**_WARNING!!: RUDE LANGGUAGE!! DUH.. IT "IS" YUUSUKE WE'RE TALKIN' BOUT_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Yuu-chan AGREED!!

Made by: Kit-chan

* * *

His brown sharper eyes twinkle with hidden amusement as he felt the intensity of the hidden rage and jealousy that was thrown his way as he continued his little "chat" with the red-headed kitsune. Somehow, looking at the three eyed youkai so worked up by his presence near the emerald eyed boy is a satisfaction of the sanctuary and he greatly absorbs it with pride.

"…..and thank you, Yuusuke." Kurama thank him gratefully, successfully shook the brown eyed half demon out of his musing as the red-head's took a short glance to the three eyed youkai's way.

Smiling a little, Yuusuke seem to catch this, as he titles his head to the side in silent motivation. Nudging him in the shoulder as he point to the table the three eyed youkai currently occupying with a wink.

Kurama seem to get his drift as he didn't seem to need another invitation before slipping his way into the back bar of the Genkai's temple, and silently as the fox he seem to be, slipping his way near the opposite bench of the red-eyed youkai.

Yuusuke couldn't help but smirk as they seem to be in the trance, staring into each other just like how a lovers should act.

Turning his back from the happy picture, Yuusuke took a lingering glance theirs way, mostly Kurama and gave a soft sad smile before running through the forest hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

_So perfect…. _

_So into each other….._

And his smile disappears.

* * *

-

-

-

-

Yuusuke Urameshi did not… I repeat did _not _like complication, he more often than not to just barge into situation and ignore the aftermath of his doing. This also more often than not has his cocky ass in trouble. So when the situation asked for his brain to function a little _too much_, he will be more than happy to be the one who'll be doing all the bluntness that resort in his face being punch.

He was a half-demon, the great ruler of the spirited world, and five years of training and building his spirited energy that can cause destruction and the end of the world finally had him satisfied, he was now the great ruler and the most powerful demon that has ever exist and yes the more powerful he is…the more eager Koenma's father persist in capturing his cocky ass back.

After the years of living in the spirit world… and the monsters, Yuusuke has seen a lot of destruction like no other, his experience has teach him to be super sharp and calculating towards his surrounding. There would be a time when his authority will be challenged and his eyes will be as cold as ice that put the entire monster society on the brink of fear, and not only that, because of the bloodline between a demon father and a human priestess, the blood circulating in his body has a lot of pressure in stabling the demon and the magician's blood and so, they've been circulating rather unusually in his body and cause Yuusuke to have a rather "futuristic visions" and be able to stop time rather effortlessly if he wanted too.

Because of this, Yuusuke knew he will never be surprise ever again and that is still his principle as he continued to watch rather amusedly on the top of the largest tree in betweens Genkai's territory the two couple below who keep throwing each other glances and he roll his eyes. It was so damn obvious that they been trying to get to each other...

_"... And they call "me" an idiot." _Yuusuke snort _"Can they just fuck each other already? It was so damn boring up here just seeing both of the idiots below glancing at each other like some love struck highschool girls. When are they gonna learn?"_

Kurama have said something to Hiei in hopes for a reaction in which Hiei just grunt in response and the lack of interest has clearly written in his eyes and posture that got Kurama's shoulder to sagged in defeat and walks his way to the place that I was currently occupying. His steps never faltered as he jump and land in front of me with something akin to hesitation in his eyes.

Okay, this is weird, Kurama never… _never _hesitate, he always carries himself off with deep elegance and confident that got everyone too stared at him in envy.

"Yo! Kurama, wassup?" I smirk cockily at him titling my head to the side and willing my spirit energy to warm and comforted him in a silent calm manner that got him to nod his head in thanks as his posture came to a relaxation.

And as the minutes past with silent companionship in between them, Yuusuke finally title his head to the side and let his full attention falls on the certain kitsune ( or for the fact that Hiei was looking at him as if he was a nice pack of woods that he can practice his jakken on have nothing to do with the fact that he want to end their meditation state.) that has a far over gaze in his eyes, and a little over the time, he would let his gaze slip to the certain three eyed youkai and their eyes would met and he would look away.

Yuusuke sigh, rolling his eyes a little.

'_loves…' _

"Is there anything you need Kurama?" Yuusuke asked. He would admit that he was a bit curious, is not often that the great Yoko Kurama would just go around and _ditch _Hiei of all people just to have a little chat with a lil' ol' Yuusuke.

Kurama tense at the question.

Okay, he was definitely interest.

"It's about…." Kurama trail…

"Hiei..?" Yuusuke ask no more like _state_, still with that cocky smirk in place and somehow Kurama knew that the smirks aren't meant for teasing but to comfort him in a Yuusuke like ways.

Kurama stared at him in shock. "How much…?" Kurama asked suspiciously…

Yuusuke chuckles. "Everyone except you two that is..." and he add "… or in your case, the brat was the only one…"

Kurama blush a little. "Well, I suppose it was kinda obvious huh..?" Yuusuke's smile widened making Kurama blush even more.

"So, did you come all the way here to ask me about whose being the dominant one?" Yuusuke said. "Cause' I don't mind…" His smirk widened, as he watch the flame in the Kitsune's cheeks flamed

Kurama twitch, "And why pray tell would I come all the way here just to ask where my position would be when it was so obvious?"

Yuusuke gaped at him as Kurama finally realize what he just said, he blush even harder, Yuusuke blink rather curiously. "So... does that mean that you and Hiei..--"

"As much as I love for that to happen, unfortunately no..."

"Than how did you..."

"A dream. Yuusuke."

"Oh..."

Yuusuke blink at him, obviously amuse and he start to laugh lightly at him in response. His laughter was contagious as Kurama found himself laughing along with him for some reason, Kurama found himself at peace again, all the problems and worry has been chuck out of the windows… urmm barks, and he knew that if he ever going to get through with this plan, he will do it with his captain only.

And as his laughter dies off, he took a glance to the place Hiei has been occupying and smiles mischievously when he saw the intensity of his gaze directing towards Yuusuke with rage.

_Yup, only Yuusuke…_

"Urmm… Yuusuke..?" Kurama ask breathing irregularly making Yuusuke brown eyes stared in concern.

"Yeah…?"

"Can we... talk somewhere else with more... _privacy_."

Yuusuke just smile in response, standing up and stretch his worn up muscles before jumping deeper through the forest of death followed by the red head kitsune halting to stop near the training clearing that was once use to traincoughtoturecough him by the "old women" as Yuusuke named her. Turning around with both eyebrow rose when he notices the irregular aura that was emitating from the kitsune, Yuusuke's curious eyes stared at him with conceal eagerness.

"Will you go out with me…?"

Yuusuke's eyes widened as he gaped at him rather stupidly, did he lost his mind? I thought he said he loves Hiei? So what the hell is he been thinking? Yuusuke for the life of him would never understand the kitsune._ And I thought I will never been surprise ever again..._ Okay… this was just _too _complicated and downright unlogical so the only thing that Yuusuke was ever good at, at the time like this is...

_System shutdown, prepare and reboots_

"Kurama…?"

The kitsune look upwards towards him hopefully as Yuusuke gave him an indescribable look.

"Did you just bang your head against the trunk of the tree…?"

Kurama sweatdrop.

"No…"

"Good, cause' I thought I heard your asking me out…"

"…"

"…"

"I did…'

"Oh…"

"..."

"..."

"WHAT IN THE FREAKIN SEVEN HOLE DID YOU THINK YOUR DOING ASKING ME OUT WHEN YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVES HIEI HUH KURAMA! DID YOU LOST YOUR HEAD BECAUSE OF TO MANY ANTIDOTE ON YOUR BODY OR SOMETHING?!" Yuusuke breathe as he tried to calm himself down.

Kurama was still standing there with that damn blank look whenever he was confuse or amused. "Calm down Yuusuke..." Kurama whisper softly as if hurt by the king's words. "It was just a favor I'm asking..."

Yuusuke eyes softened slightly as his posture turn slack. "I'm sorry Kurama..."

Kurama smile a little as he shift his gaze to the ground. "I..." he shakes his head. "I mean, I really want him, Yuusuke..."

Yuusuke stared at him rather calmly for the first time in years Kurama has ever seen him. He never seen Yuusuke look so wise before, as if what he ask for was something that can cause a lot of harm in anyone's lives...

or is it..?

And as the kitsune stared through the eyes that was so powerful and lagendary in Makai, he knew that maybe it is possible...

_'but... I can't gave up now, I want him. Hiei. I want him to... to touch him and being touched knowing that he want me too...'_

In Yuusuke's point of view, Kurama's request was insane, although quite amusing if you add in Hiei's rage and knowing that he was the one that got the three eyes boy so worked up about.

But...

He can't shake the feeling that he was missing something, something akin to discomfort of sort settling itself in his stomache.

_Something's going to happen soon..._

But he knew that he won't turn down one of his teammate's favor. Yuusuke just sigh in response, before slowly his smile turn to a very devil-like-smirk.

_I know something's gonna change when this favor was over and done with..._

"So, tell me your great plan fox, I can't wait to date you..." Yuusuke said with a teasing grin.

Kurama's eyes twinkle with greatfullness before turning his lips to his usual compose smile.

_I can sense it..._

_But..._

"My...my Yuusuke, no need to rush dear, we have plenty of time..."

_I just..._

_Can't refuse..._

* * *

Weellll?? what do you guys think? should I just gave up or just continue?


	2. Chapter 2 Hiei centric

I realise that I have been gone for so long but... *smirk* I'mma still reading through some fic in the fanfiction net... and some story caught my attention

somehow someone else has been making another story with the same plot and my idea... but with better grammer... (*sweatdrop at that*) and a constant update... but I don't mind though, it has been fun reading her story... *shrug*... but I do notice she lean more on Kurama while me... I lean more toward Yuusuke xDD

either way~ here we go!

and oh... I'll be making a short editting in the previous chapter so for those who alert me... urm... ignore it? I don't know xDD

* * *

There is something a kin to amusement, written in Yuusuke's gaze as he stare at Puu with playful humor, "..._and?..."_

Puu, 'Auu...(A/N: urm?.. I hope Puu kinda sound like that though, or is it 'Puu..?' sorry about that)..' in response as it frantically flap it's wings on Yuusuke's comfortably raven hair.

Looking up through it's rounded eyes, Yuusuke give out a toothy grin to the heavy pressure on his head, subconsciously taking note that the little guy need to _stop eating those spirit chocolate _that Jin has been stuffing it with as one of his _souvenir_ or so here likes to call it.

"I swear if he bought that stupid chocolate just to fattened you up, in his act of revenge..." He mutter dryly to the entity on his head. _''...for losing to me **thrice **in our sparring match..."_

_"..._it's _working_ ..." A briefest of smirk reaches his lip at the thought of his stubborn demon friend. "...why do I keep having this strange feeling like I'll be seeing him soon enough..." _if the heavy Puu is any indication. _But it does not mean that Yuusuke is not looking forward to their next match though. Judging that it has been two days since their last fight. Yuusuke estimate that Jin probably has long arrive somewhere in Makai right about now and are too busy sulking to his best friend Touya before he came looking for Yuusuke..._again. _He chuckle at the thought of that. Not that he mind though, fighting with Jin has always been fun.

"Auu..."

Feeling an incoming cramp to his neck, Yuusuke reach over his head to Puu and nudge it's blue form unto his lap. "...I keep tellin' ya' Puu, that ya' should stop playin' monkey on my head every time I come to see ya'..." Ruffling what's left of Puu's black hair, "...and the next thing I knew you might even _mate _on my head...it won't be a surprise..."

Puu shriek a soft, 'auu...' and flap it's little wings until it's body fell on Yuusuke's lap.

Leaning comfortably perch on one of the bark situated somewhere in Genkai's territory, Yuusuke reflects on the recent event and he frown at the sudden thought of _them _

Oh why oh why do he HAD to agree?

Does he wish for death to come knocking on his door-err _window _that much? does dying twice made him want a _thrice? _For the life of him he could not understand why must his mouth runs _much quicker than his brain._

"Argh! I can't take this anymore!..." Yuusuke wailed as he quickly stand on his feet and leaped to the ground effortlessly. Puu flap it's wings frantically from the sudden shift, "Auu..." and landed itself on Yuusuke's shoulder with an angry squeak.

"Now I had enough..." His eyes glint with demonic light, "...I make that little shrimp understand that even school girl crush has it's own limit..."

That shrimp. Yuusuke thought with a fond smirk, for all his bravado, that little fire demon could not find himself worth more than a penny and that thought pisses Yuusuke off the most. He knew what happen to the fire demon in the past, unfortunately for Hiei, Koenma ain't exactly much of a saint when it comes to keeping secrets. Especially from the ex-detective such as Yuusuke. But even to him, doesn't Hiei takes his own worthlessness a little too far?

Knowing Hiei, even if the fire demon will be (definitely) angry at Yuusuke for taking his precious little fox away. it was an unspoken understanding between them that he would definitely gave the fox away (reluctantly) to Yuusuke _just because Kurama deserve someone better than himself and..._

_'...He worth less than a dirt under our feet...'_

That kind of thought.

That had landed both him and Kurama in this mess in the first place.

Yuusuke frown dissaprovingly, "...I will crush it..." Hard gaze shift to the blue sky, "...You'll see..."

After all, Hiei is one of his precious friends. Even if he rarely show it, Yuusuke had always been loyal to those people he decided to gave his full trust. And Hiei had long ago earn it way back at the 'Chamber Of Betrayal' right after Kurama.

For despite how trivial this all seems like on the surface. Yuusuke Urameshi always am a born strategist, and it just so happen that he is determine to have two bird with one stone.

To trash Hiei's very thought by accepting Kurama's love despite having him in the middle, and in turn giving what Kurama longingly desired.

_'I hate it when that pacifier brat is correct...'_

Just then, Yuusuke regard the shift in the air mildly, "..._So..._" He narrowed his eyes with pure humor as his lip quirks into a playful grin, "...You finally realize my irresistible charm and came here to finally make me your loveable mate?..."

...

...

...

_'I'm turning soft'_

A sudden breeze blew past him as the smaller of the two youkai snorted behind him. "...In your dreams..._detective _."

Yuusuke arched an eyebrow. "...I_ love_ you too..." He answer bluntly, a bit annoyed at the interruption in his break time. "...y'know I could appreciate you a bit more if you would interrupt me during one of my horrible training session with Genkai instead of my really _short _break time... but hey, that's just my opinion..." His grin widened when he saw Hiei visibly relax around him. He stretched his body like that of a cat with Puu hanging on his shoulder for dear life. All the while taking a step to shorten the gap between two friend.

Hiei retort indifferently with a smirk, "...Now how could I be so cruel as to interrupt such _bonding ..._"

Yuusuke laughed, "..Ouch squirt, that's cold...really..."

"Say that name again and I might commit a really gruesome murder..."

Yuusuke could barely contain his laughter. Somewhere in his mind, he briefly wonder what did that baby want with him now, that's probably the only reason this small youkai would appear in front of him anyway.

Even so, to have Hiei actually deliver the message to him is rare, which mean Hiei has his own agenda. And for the fact that he did not get straight to the point like usual did nothing to soothe his qualms.

If it's not the baby face than the only 'other' thing that he could think of would be

_Kurama_

A sharp sting prickled his heart at the thought of _him._

_'Ahh yes...I forgot about that...'_

Long regaining his composure, Yuusuke frown at the foreign feelings entering his naive brain, "...weird..." He mused.

"Hn...what is?..."

Yuusuke shook his rare without-gel hair and dismiss that foreign feelings to be processed later on when he was alone before answering back coyly, "... that you would choose me over Kura-chan..." He blink dramatically.

Aside from a slight twitch of his right hand, Hiei somehow manage not to end the detective's life with his precious katana as his face remain carefully blank.

Not knowing the word _'Danger' _, " I-I mean, you even come all the way here to see me!..." Lips curve into a goofy grin, "...Oh Hiei, don't be shy now you little tease, I'll carry your baby..."

There is a quick sound of metal before Yuusuke yelped.

* * *

"...So tell me..." Battered and exhausted from their gruesome battle, Yuusuke glance over at the latter laying a few feet away from him, not looking so good himself with a few scratch here and there and even the dark dragon has been unleashed. Yuusuke grinned proudly, "...why are you here?..."

Hiei grunt as he support his battered body to seat with his back against the tree and glance at the spirit detective with a snort, "...Hn..."

"..Is _that _even a word?.." He grumble, apparently content in laying where he is. He title his face to the right to view Hiei with uncharacteristic seriousness, "...did something happen?..."

Hiei glance at Yuusuke irritatedly. Both of them new that Hiei is a lone wolf, and for him to come see his captain of his own free will means that something must be _wrong _or someone else's life must be forfeited.

Hiei closes both of his eyes briefly, knowing that when Yuusuke become serious, there is no way in Makai world that he could stay quiet for so long. _'..stubborn bastard...' _Opening his eyes to stare at Yuusuke, "...you are with Kurama..."

He blink his eyes blankly. Both of them knew what he is trying to say, _'...I knew it...'_ an irritating wide grin nearly broke his face in halves, "..._you.."_

The fire demon roll his eyes upward in silent gesture for mercy as he saw the humor in Yuusuke's face.

Yuusuke rattle on, "...sly little demon, how the hell did cha' know that me and Kurama is hitting it on?..." _it's time to play_

The fire demon froze, he clearly has not been expecting that. His eyes widened, "...what?..." Raspy voice could barely be heard if not for Yuusuke's inhuman hearing.

Silence ensues as Yuusuke stare at him with a wise look glinting in his eyes. Knowing that when it come to the fire demon he has to play his card right, not risking anything that may make the fire demon felt like fleeing to Makai or giving up easily.

" Well we still has a long way to go though..." Smiling despite himself at the visible twitch in the fire demon's ear, "...we are still at the _very early _stage of trying to get to know each other..."

"Hn..." A brief pause, "...the baby is waiting for you..."

Yuusuke gaped incredulously, "..Three hours later...and you're telling it to me..._now?..__"_

"Hn..." Without a second look, the fire demon dissapeared

Puu, who has been keeping watch through all these, nudge Yuusuke on his left cheek, "..Puu..."

After what it seems like a very long time staring at the place where Hiei has dissapeared to. Yuusuke shift his gaze to Puu and grin foolishly, "...it is starting..."

"Puu..."

Glancing at the watch attached to his left wrist, "...Hmmm, a short trip to the baby's office for some milking time and..." Noticing that it is nearly three O'Clock in the evening, "...and I'm meeting with Kurama in six..."

Yuusuke smile mildly, "..How uneasy...but..."

_I can't help..._

_.._

_.._

_looking forward to it..._

* * *

It is DONE!... ^_^ sorry it's been so late?... now that I've seen the first chapter O_O I can't help wanting to rewrite the spelling and all that ._. and NO! grammer ain't my forte so sorry if it ain't to your liking ._.

I'm still trying to find a beta though *grin cheekily*


End file.
